


Your Human Weakness

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Ishim attempts to cure Castiel of his human weakness by raping his favorite human in front of his eyes.





	Your Human Weakness

"I'll survive," Ishim smirked. "Will he?" 

_ Do it, Dean, _ Castiel thought. He watched the hunter's hand hover over the banishing spell. For a moment, it looked as though he would activate it, would blow the two angels away and save his own life. 

And then it dropped. Dean knelt there, defeated, looking up at Ishim's blade. 

"Dean..." Cas rasped, but the human couldn't hear him. Castiel could do nothing as Dean was yanked to his feet and pinned to the wall. 

"If you had to fall for one of them," Ishim mused, looking the man up and down, "I can see why you chose this one." 

_ I didn't choose _ , Cas thought. He rolled onto his side, fighting the waves of pain and nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Something was bleeding in his abdomen. It would heal, but not fast enough. 

Smirking, Ishim pushed his blade forward. Cas expected Dean to scream, prepared himself for the blood that would escape the human's mouth- but it didn't come. 

Instead, Ishim slid the blade upwards, slicing cleanly through the front of Dean's clothing. Castiel had only a moment to be grateful that his skin was unmarked, and then Ishim was moving again. 

"They're terrible for us, Castiel," Ishim growled, "and no good will come of them. You probably think he loves you, just like I thought Lily loved me. Well." 

Ishim suddenly dropped the man, and Dean went into a defensive position, curling his legs against his belly and covering his head with his arms. It broke Castiel's heart, but they all knew Dean couldn't fight Ishim and hope to win. 

Ishim grabbed Dean by the collar and yanked, tearing the back of his jacket the way he'd torn the front. He was almost nonchalant as he reached down to clear the tatters away. 

"I want you to see this, Castiel, so you can understand what I understand. How quickly human loyalties change."

"... _ no _ ," Dean growled, but Ishim ignored him, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him into a standing position. 

"Strip," Ishim ordered. Dean crossed his arms. 

"Fuck off." 

The resulting blow nearly took Dean to his knees, but he recovered, staggering slightly, wiping blood from his split lip. 

" _ Strip _ ," Ishim repeated. Dean spat out a mouthful of blood and gave him the finger. 

Ishim took hold of his hand and squeezed, sneering at Dean when the human screamed in pain. Something cracked. 

"Don't make me ask again," Ishim threatened, and Dean held his gaze for a long time before dropping his eyes and nodding. 

Ishim released him and Dean went down on one knee, picking at his boot laces with his good hand. The other, he cradled gingerly against his chest. 

Castiel pushed himself up onto his arms. He had barely enough grace left to keep his vessel functioning as it was. Most of his power went into maintaining homeostasis in the damaged organs; he had very little left over to repair them. If he tried to go faster, he risked vessel failure. 

He had no choice but to watch as Dean removed the rest of his clothing, awkwardly with his damaged hand.

"See?" they have such little loyalty," Ishim explained. He reached out, trailing fingertips down Dean's jaw. Dean batted his hand away and Ishim caught it in his own, giving him a warning squeeze. 

"You think I can't do the same thing again?" Ishim asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice. Dean tensed his jaw, but shook his head. Ishim released him and Dean yanked his hand back. He did nothing but sneer as Ishim's fingers roved over his torso. 

"Freckles," Ishim mused. "I've heard those come from angel touches. How many of these did you put on him, Castiel?" 

"You know damn well that's not where they come from," Cas growled. His head was pounding and his vision was beginning to blur. He was struggling to stay conscious but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to manage. 

Ishim seemed to notice his difficulty, as well, because he grabbed Dean by the nape and half-guided, half-shoved him closer to Castiel. He shoved the human down onto his knees, and Dean barely avoided catching himself with his injured hand. Ishim kicked his knees apart before kneeling beside him. 

"I want you to have a good view of this, Castiel," Ishim said conversationally. His hand rested on the back of Dean's neck, and without warning, he shoved the hunter forward. Dean caught himself on his elbows and tried to straighten up, only to be stopped by an iron grip on his neck. 

"Stay down," Ishim ordered, but Dean didn't seem able to comply. He wriggled under Ishim's hold, beginning to plead. Ishim slapped him, broad-handed on the back of one thigh, and Dean stilled. 

Cas's vision went momentarily red, and he cursed in Enochian. English didn't have the words he needed. Ishim stared at him, wide eyed, and then laughed. He leaned down and spat, and Dean winced. 

"That's all you need, right?" Ishim asked, cupping Dean's jaw and forcing him to turn his head. "Castiel isn't the type to keep his lovers ready, but... well, I suspect you are anyway." 

Dean growled, only for it to turn into a hiss of pain. Cas couldn't see what was happening, but the look on Dean's face told him what he needed to know. 

"Dean..." he whispered, but the hunter wasn't listening. 

"Give him a show, Dean," Ishim ordered, and when Dean didn't react, Ishim yanked him upright, gripping him by the throat and forcing his back to arch. Between his legs, Cas could see two thick fingers buried deep, twisting inside Dean's hole. 

"Ishim,  _ stop _ ," Cas growled, but Ishim only laughed. 

"Why? Too difficult to see the truth?" His fingers twisted again and Dean hissed. "He's no better than Lily. Running headlong for the next angel, the first opportunity he gets." 

" _ No! _ " Dean shouted. He raised his good hand to yank at the fingers around his throat. Ishim didn't even bother to push it away, instead adding a third finger. Dean let out a sob. 

"He's lying to you, Castiel," Ishim explained. "His promises of loyalty mean nothing. Look at the way his body responds to me."

Castiel didn't want to look, didn't want to see the flush rising on Dean's cheeks, didn't want to see the way his cock hardened and stood against his belly. 

"No, Cas... I can't-" 

Ishim's grip tightened and he shoved his fingers further, making Dean's cock bounce. 

"They're animals, Castiel. Bound to their basest instincts. It's not their fault, that's how father made them, but they can't be trusted." 

"That's not him," Castiel growled. He struggled into a sitting position, nearly blacking out from the effort. Dean's eyes watched him closely, turning to the side when Castiel met them with his own. 

"It  _ is _ him," Ishim insisted, rolling his eyes. "You want more proof? Fine." 

His fingers withdrew from Dean's hole, and Cas heard him fumbling with his pants. 

"No!" Cas shouted- or tried to shout. It sounded thin and strangled when it escaped his throat. 

Ishim spat into his palm, jerked himself twice, and positioned himself between Dean's legs. Dean was shaking his head and struggling weakly, but it was like trying to fight a statue. Ishim was immoveable. 

"Got a good view, Castiel?" Ishim asked, and Cas did. He could see the jut of Ishim's cock, thick and fat, jammed right up into the space behind Dean's balls. 

"No," Dean whispered. "No, no no no-"

Ishim ignored him, thrusting upwards once, hard, breaching Dean's entrance with a grunt. 

Dean's cock softened instantly and Ishim snarled, reaching around and taking hold of it. 

"Oh no, you don't," he snapped, pulling once. Dean whimpered, staring at the carpet and no longer fighting. Ishim stroked him again and Dean grimaced. 

" _ Look, _ Castiel," Ishim ordered and Cas did. He couldn't help it. Couldn't look away. It was just... too much. Dean's skin flushed all the way down his chest, his full lip caught between his teeth-

There were tears glistening in Dean's eyelashes and Castiel was disgusted with himself. He tried to stabilize himself and reached out, his fingertips barely missing Dean's bare knee. 

Dean drew back like he'd been burned, pressing himself back against Ishim's chest, staring at Cas in horror. 

Cas slumped, looking away. Dean's discarded angel trap was still there on the wall, reminding him that Dean could have escaped this if Cas had been a little stronger, a little less stupid. 

" _ Keep looking, Castiel, _ " Ishim growled, and Dean whimpered in pain. Cas looked back up, just in time to see Ishim burying himself fully. Dean's eyes were hooded, his mouth falling open as Ishim ground against his ass, shoving deeper despite the fact that Dean had nothing left to give. 

"If he comes for me, will you believe me then?" Ishim asked. His hand delved lower, cupping Dean's balls and rolling them gently. Dean moaned, though whether it came from pleasure or pain, Cas wasn't sure. "You can tell he loves it- just look at him. But if I  _ prove _ it- can we move past this mess?" 

"Cas, I-"

Dean's words were cut off as Ishim's hand tightened around his throat. He pulled the hunter backwards, arching his back. Cas could see where Ishim's cock pressed against Dean's body from the inside. He watched the bulge grow and retreat as Ishim fucked into him. Dean scrabbled against Ishim's grip with his good hand, trying to get some of the pressure off his throat, and Cas realized he couldn't breathe. 

Ishim's other hand moved back to Dean's cock, stripping it quickly for less than a minute before Dean was spilling all over his fist.

"See?" Ishim asked. He released the hunter with both hands, shoving him forward onto the worn carpeting. "They'll give it up for anyone, Castiel. You're not special."

Dean lay half on his side, panting for air. Castiel knew better than to reach for him again. 

Ishim held out his hand. 

"Come with me, Castiel. I'll heal you, and we'll finish Lily off the way I should have done years ago. No hard feelings."

He grinned, and Castiel felt sick. 

"No," he rasped. Ishim's smile didn't falter, but his blade slipped from his sleeve into his hand. 

"Have it your way." 

The door slammed open and Lily called Ishim's name and Dean still wouldn't look at him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/120173.html?thread=43255405#t43255405
> 
>  
> 
> So today I was forced to watch four episodes of supernatural because Bean fell asleep on my chest and I was not going to disturb her under any circumstances which meant I was pinned. Hopelessly. 
> 
> If you're interested in the aftermath for this fic:  
> Lily and Sam burst in, Lily confronts Ishim while Sam helps Dean gather his clothes back up. Sam always wears five layers because this is not the first time he's found Dean like this.  
> Castiel tries to tell Dean that he knows it wasn't a betrayal, Dean refuses to talk about it. Ever.  
> Sam already knows this and does not even try.


End file.
